


Нагота

by papugaka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mini
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papugaka/pseuds/papugaka
Summary: Переживание Риваем потери своего отряда.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager
Kudos: 3





	Нагота

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось в далёком 2013, когда трава была зеленее, небо было ярче и выше, а у меня ещё была вера в этот тайтл.

\- Не поворачивайся.  
Эрен замер. Мышцы словно задеревенели сами собой, настолько он привык повиноваться этому негромкому, с ноткой превосходства, голосу. Он подавил желание тут же нарушить приказ, чтобы посмотреть на капрала. Ему всегда было удобнее иметь с кем-то дело, видя этого человека перед собой, а не чувствуя спиной. Инстинкт самосохранения тут же начинал ворчать что-то о возможной опасности. Вот как сейчас. Сейчас и всегда, когда рядом находится Ривай.  
«Что он задумал?»  
\- Сэр…  
\- Что тебе?  
О, ну хоть говорить не запрещено.  
\- Сэр, как ваша рана?  
\- Не твоё дело.  
Ну, не моё, так не моё. Не больно-то и хотелось.  
За спиной зашуршало. Эрен навострил уши и смог уловить в относительной тишине комнаты характерный щелчок – один из ремешков был расстёгнут. Он что, раздевается?  
\- Эм, сэр… - снова рискнул Эрен.  
\- Ну?  
Голос Ривая был странно спокоен. Как будто он что-то решил для себя и не собирается отступать. Такой настрой Эрена не радовал. Совсем не радовал. Тем более что он так до сих пор и не выяснил причину появления капрала в своей комнате. Своей ему, что ли, мало?  
\- Вовсе не обязательно сейчас следить за мной, сэр. Я не в том состоянии, чтобы крушить дома и есть людей.  
Попытка пошутить провалилась с треском:  
\- Не льсти себе, сосунок.  
Кровать чуть скрипнула, и Эрену стало совсем не по себе. Они с капралом наедине. Ночью. В одной кровати. Он подавил желание придвинуться поближе к краю, ощущая угрозу всем своим обострённым чутьём, но не мог понять, чем она вызвана. Это беспокойство не походило на то, какое он обычно чувствовал при Ривае: такое беспокойство обычно прерывалось ударом сапога, чаще всего по почкам.  
В лопатки вдруг уткнулось что-то тяжёлое. Эрен едва не вскрикнул от неожиданности и заворочался.  
\- Я приказывал тебе не поворачиваться, мальчишка.  
\- Сэр?  
\- Не смей. Поворачиваться.  
\- Вы что там, голый, что ли? – предпринял очередную отчаянную попытку отшутиться Эрен.  
\- Даже не представляешь, насколько. Заткнись, пожалуйста.  
«Пожалуйста?»  
\- Но…  
\- Предупреждаю в последний раз.  
Ривай огрызался как обычно. И лицо у него наверняка оставалось столь же бесстрастным, как и всегда, за исключением, пожалуй, тех моментов, когда треснувшие рёбра прихватывала боль. Эрен искренне не понимал, что именно его так насторожило.  
Лоб у капрала был ледяной и покрытый испариной. Жестковатые волосы чуть покалывали кожу лопаток Эрена. У него жар? Почему тогда не позвал медика? Недоумение набирало обороты.  
Ривай лежал тихо. Можно было бы подумать, что он спит, но для спящего его дыхание было слишком неровным. Травма давала знать или что-то ещё? Эрен отчаянно пытался выстроить логичную картину происходящего, но не мог – слишком уж необычно вёл себя капрал.  
Он прислушался: с нижнего этажа гостиницы, где они остановились на пути к стене Шина, не доносилось ни звука. Остатки их отряда расползлись по своим лежакам, но вряд ли для заслуженного сна. Опытные бойцы, скорее всего, будут пить, а новички поплачут в подушку ещё немного, выталкивая из себя остатки ужаса и горечь потери. Последних неудача оглушила особенно сильно.  
\- Не поворачивайся и не говори ничего, - напомнил ему Ривай, который никогда раньше не повторял своих приказов и справедливо рассчитывал на мгновенное их исполнение. Эрен почувствовал слабину, но почему-то не рискнул ею пользоваться. Ему вдруг представилось то, что происходит за его спиной. Капрал, который так брезгует надевать запыленную униформу, сейчас лежит в чужой кровати даже без ночной рубашки – страшно негигиенично. Прокравшийся сюда явно с желанием не быть замеченным никем, кроме Эрена: обычный чеканный шаг Ривая, возвещающий о его появлении, сегодня превратился в лёгкую невесомую поступь. Согнутые колени капрала касаются бёдер Эрена: если учитывать телосложение его ночного гостя, сейчас он должен выглядеть как свернувшийся в клубочек ребёнок. Эрен бы умилился, если б это не вгоняло его в такой ступор. Ему захотелось представить себе Ривая в детстве, но, сколько он ни напрягал полусонные извилины, никакая чёткая картинка не желала оформляться в сознании. Его командир выглядел так, словно родился уже в униформе, с клинками и с выражением неизменного презрительного спокойствия на лице… Кстати, а сколько ему лет, интересно?  
Очажок жара на лопатках нарастал и убывал. Ривай стал дышать спокойнее. Уснул, что ли? Эрен попытался повернуть голову: шея начала затекать и ощутимо побаливать. Волосы на затылке тут же сгребли в кулак:  
\- Убью, мелочь.  
\- Разрешите обнять вас, сэр! – ляпнул парнишка.  
\- Отвернись.  
Эрен с недовольным вздохом вернулся в прежнее положение. Теперь к холодному лбу на спине добавились ещё и ладони. Грубоватые и такие же холодные. Нечто похожее на робкую попытку обнять самому. Эрен набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и выпалил:  
\- Не вините себя, капрал Ривай!  
Повисло тяжёлое молчание, и Эрен понял, что попал в яблочко.  
\- Моя вина так же велика, как и ваша, сэр. Если бы я смог сделать правильный вывод из ваших слов, если бы послушал себя, то… То Петра и остальные…  
Ривай царапнул по его бокам ногтями. Эрен вспомнил, как почти сразу после того, как они расположились в гостинице, капрал отвёл отца Петры в первую попавшуюся пустующую комнату и закрыл за собой дверь. Его тихий голос звучал необыкновенно чётко: он выражал формальные соболезнования, просил прощения за то, что не смог предотвратить смерть его дочери, и говорил, что он сам от всего сердца жалеет о потере и что девушка была великолепным бойцом и верным товарищем. Потом капрал вышел, чеканя шаг чуть более твёрдо, чем обычно. В небольшом проёме между дверью и косяком бывшие курсанты разглядели согбенную фигуру отца Петры, трясущуюся от рыданий. Армин тогда сказал, что у Ривая, должно быть, совсем сердца нет.  
Однако же вот он, Ривай, рядом с ним, и стук его сердца отдаётся в повреждённые рёбра явно не только физической болью.  
Наверное, безумно сложно всегда сохранять вид уверенного в своих силах бойца, особенно если ты занимаешь какое-то звание. От Ривая требовался не только опыт в стычках с гигантами – этим могли похвастаться те же Ханджи и Нанаба. Капрал должен был укреплять боевой дух и не позволять команде погрязть в отчаянии. Эрен и сам невольно расправлял плечи и чувствовал себя увереннее, если видел его фигуру, мерно покачивающуюся в седле в такт лошадиным шагам, словно излучавшую уверенность и надежность. Сейчас, когда их миссия оказалась с таким треском провалена и столько домов так и не дождалось своих родных, именно он, Ривай, должен был вытягивать остатки своей команды из безнадёги. Любыми способами, любыми путями – сохранить боевой дух и не дать впасть в трусливую немочь. Вдохновлять собственным примером. Другими словами, взвалить на себя весь груз ответственности так, словно он ничего не весит, и с мрачным удовлетворением смотреть, как солдаты оправляются от шока, встают на ноги, снова учатся улыбаться. Наверное, улыбка забыла посещать его собственное лицо именно с того момента, когда первый неподъёмный груз был взвален на спину…  
Сейчас Эрену хотелось о многом спросить Ривая. О том, что в такие моменты спрашивать просто-напросто бесчеловечно. Скольких капрал уже потерял? Сколько раз он был вынужден стоять перед родичами и друзьями погибших товарищей по оружию? Сколько раз ему приходилось видеть слёзы на их глазах, слышать обвинения, угрозы в свой адрес и проклятия в адрес того, чем они, Разведывательный Корпус, занимаются? Сколько времени уже нарастает этот жуткий ком вины за свои приказы, за свой выбор, в очередной раз ставший ошибкой… Эрен даже представить себе это боялся.  
И поделиться своими переживаниями-то не с кем. Эрвин, конечно, выглядит как человек, который выслушает и постарается утешить, но… Риваю не нужна была жалость. Ривай вообще не выглядел человеком, который в ней нуждается. Ему нужен был человек, который просто подставит в нужный момент плечо. Когда кажется, что силы вот-вот изменят, и земля уйдёт из-под ног. Всякая помощь в битве с гигантами может стать спасением, но Риваю нужна поддержка другого рода и в относительно мирное время. Пожалуй, даже больше, чем в бою. Эрен вспомнил, как отвратительно он себя чувствовал, лёжа на дне повозки с перевязанной головой, абсолютно обессилевший, а их изрядно поредевшую группу провожал насмешливый рокот толпы… Лицо Ривая тогда показалось ему сплошной маской боли.  
К горлу подкатил горький ком, сглотнуть который оказалось не так-то просто. Глаза увлажнились – Эрен только порадовался, что капрал сейчас этого не видит. Слишком часто ему приходится утирать слёзы украдкой в последнее время. А сейчас показывать свою слабость тому, кто пришёл за силой, в высшей степени отвратительно. Он судорожно вздохнул, в общем-то не зная конкретно, что хочет сказать:  
\- Я… простите, сэр. Можете ударить меня за то, что я опять раскрыл свой рот, но… если вам нужно отвести душу, то я к вашим услугам. Раны на мне заживают быстрее, чем на собаке, и утром никто не заметит. А чтобы не услышали, я могу вопить в подушку.  
\- Какого чёрта ты предлагаешь?  
\- Просто когда мне плохо, у меня страшно чешутся руки кого-нибудь побить, - смущённо хмыкнул Эрен. – Я даже посудой одно время швырялся. Жалко вещь, конечно, зато на душе полегчало.  
Слова приходилось выдавливать из себя: его тело ещё прекрасно помнило подарочки в виде пинков от сапог капрала, и всё внутри него всячески противилось получать ещё, к тому же ни за что и из добровольных начал. Но сейчас нужно было перейти этот рубеж, чтобы удержать отряд… Нет, удержать самого Ривая.  
\- И кто из нас за кем следит? – риторический вопрос прозвучал так необычно мягко, что Эрен не выдержал и резко повернулся к капралу лицом. Тут же его глаза накрыла потеплевшая ладонь, но он успел заметить, что Ривай не то что не разделся – даже сапог не снял. Но именно сейчас он был обнажён как никогда.  
\- Не смотри. – Тёплая макушка ткнулась в район ключицы. – Не надо.  
\- Разрешите обнять?  
Капрал убрал руку, и Эрен вслепую нашарил его в темноте. Осторожно приобнял, внутренне опасаясь, что Ривай передумает, и с секунды на секунду ожидая удара в живот. Однако ладони Эрена благополучно легли на спину капрала, и он даже осмелел настолько, что чуть притянул его поближе к себе. Не удержался и уткнулся носом в тёплую макушку, наслаждаясь необыкновенным моментом спокойствия и понимания между ним и Риваем. Необычно приятно было понимать, что их жёсткий, скорый на расправу командир тоже человек, которому тоже нужна опора и знаки внимания, не ограничивающиеся полем битвы. Ривай – прирождённый воин, и почему-то посторонним часто кажется, что таким, как он, чужды человеческие чувства. Эрену и самому в первые моменты знакомства с ним, а точнее, с его тяжёлым сапогом, пришла в голову мысль о машине для убийства. Чёткие, отработанные годами удары… Такое ведь наверняка перепадало не одному Эрену. Даже выражал одобрение Ривай хлёстким ударом по плечу, а не парой одобрительных фраз. Как будто не умел иначе.  
А может, и правда не умел?  
Эрен, поддавшись какому-то шалому желанию, сгрёб капрала почти в охапку, за что тут же получил коленом под дых. Несильно, но довольно чувствительно. И потом ещё пару раз Ривай в полном молчании тыкнул костяшками ему в бок. Так, словно запоминал. И поверял – не сон ли? Может быть, Эрен погиб вместе с отрядом, а он просто сошёл с ума? Наконец-то рехнулся от всей этой боли, что скопилась, давя на сердце мохнатыми паучьими лапками?  
\- Спите, капрал. Завтра рано вставать.  
\- Не смей уходить, засра… Эрен. Никакие способности гиганта тебе не помогут, если я тебя после этого разыщу.  
\- Так точно, сэр!  
«Можете сколько угодно теперь строить из себя бессердечного ублюдка. Вы слишком раскрылись мне сегодня, чтобы потом сделать вид, что ничего не было. Теперь я всегда буду рядом, поняли? Даже если вам это не будет нравиться. Можете бить меня сколько душе угодно. Теперь ничто не помешает мне просто обнять вас…»

Ривай долго наблюдал за тем, как мерно поднимается и опускается грудная клетка давно заснувшего Эрена. Мальчишка, на которого он попытался свалить часть тяжести собственного решения. Первый человек, который принял это безропотно, и первый человек, которому осмелился так откровенно раскрыться гордый капрал Ривай. Даже не человек толком… Сжатые в тонкую линию губы робко тронул призрак благодарной улыбки.  
\- Не нарушай своего обещания, Эрен. Это приказ.


End file.
